


Роль случайностей

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Out of Character, Partial Retelling, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как случайности могут изменить жизнь к лучшему. </p>
<p>Modern!AU, далекое от реальности, частичный ретеллинг романа "Вино из одуванчиков" Р.Д. Брэдбери, Сильвии 28 лет, Марюн - 33 года. Префемслэш.</p>
<p>Написано на ФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Роль случайностей

Самые важные вещи находятся, как правило, случайно. Мы даже не можем знать, насколько нам что-то нужно, но интуиция редко ошибается. Совсем другое дело, если мы не собираемся ее слушать.

Небольшая жестяная коробочка с плотно притертой крышкой лежала в ящике письменного стола. Марюн, вытащив ее на свет, удивленно поднесла находку к свету. Она никак не могла вспомнить, откуда принесла коробочку в дом. Выглядела та вполне безобидно. Тем более, в квартире с момента приобретения стояла сигнализация. Марюн, продолжая рассматривать коробочку, посмеялась над своими мыслями.

Открывать ее она пока не спешила – вспомнить момент приобретения было важнее.  
На продолговатой крышке был тусклый, местами потертый рисунок – беседка в пышном саду. Марюн был знаком этот вид – репродукции пейзажей старого Камазена легко можно было найти в Сети. На мгновение она ощутила укол совести – ни на одну выставку старинного искусства ей выбраться так и не удалось. Постоянно не хватало времени.

Поставив коробочку на стол, Марюн осторожно стряхнула с нее пыль. Несмотря на солидный возраст находки, расписана она была на совесть, и краска не стиралась от малейшего прикосновения. Коробочка все больше интриговала Марюн. Она не особо жаловала безделушки и шкатулки – так как же та у нее оказалась? Скорее всего, кто-то, не осведомленный о ее вкусах, преподнес вещицу в подарок. Тогда было понятно, почему Марюн забросила ее так далеко. В более юном возрасте, она была куда импульсивней.  
Теперь же коробочка ее привлекала, словно ключ к прошлому.

Марюн, осмотрев ее, легко потрясла. Внутри что-то звякнуло. Марюн осторожно встряхнула предмет еще раз. Мягкий стук внутри показался ей знакомым, пробудив любопытство.

Марюн поднесла коробочку к свету. Солнечные блики мягко скользнули по крышке, любовно погладив пейзаж. Марюн прикрыла глаза, вспоминая.  
Что-то внутри так же мягко звенело – тогда, десять лет назад. Тогда Марюн хотелось купить что-то особенное, необычное: первая зарплата, первые деньги. Практичность пришла потом, с опытом.  
А тогда на блошином рынке Марюн выбрала эту вещицу, подкупленная тонкой росписью и таинственным постукиванием внутри.  
Наверно, она открывала коробочку. Сочла ее содержимое сперва очень ценным, чтобы пользоваться им без особого повода, потом – абсолютно бессмысленным, чтобы вообще о нем помнить. Но выбросить коробочку рука не поднялась. Она все хотела ее кому-то подарить, но так и забыла.

Воспоминания почти оглушили Марюн – словно все это происходило не с ней. «С тобой, с тобой, – сказала она себе. – Просто ты быстро забыла».  
Улыбнувшись неизвестно чему, Марюн направилась за резиновыми перчатками – не хотелось повредить узор.  
Она осторожно поддела крышку ножом, потом крепко обхватила сверху и потянула. Крышка приподнялась с легким хлопком – Марюн чихнула и даже зажмурилась от неожиданности.  
«Веду себя, как ребенок» пронеслось в ее мыслях.  
В жестяной коробочке лежали шпильки. Длинные, острые, изящные, украшенные металлическими цветами.  
Марюн восхищенно выдохнула, но не смогла сдержать оценивающего взгляда.  
Перед ней лежало подлинное сокровище. Марюн тихо вздохнула – почему она разучилась восторгаться чему-то просто так? Почему перед глазами тут же возникал состав металла, год создания, имя мастера, цена на eBay? И ее это крайне редко волновало.  
«Вот потому я и перестала ходить на выставки и экскурсии. Работа застит мне глаза», – мрачно заключила Марюн.  
«И что, найдешь частичке своей юности подходящего покупателя? – язвительно спросила она себя. – Или отправишь эти шпильки туда, где они лежали, опять забросишь до лучших времен?»  
Подумав так, Марюн покачала головой, крайне недовольная собой. Что-то рано она начала обрастать непробиваемой броней. Нет, если только мечтать и восторгаться, придется ходить голодной, но и на душе почему-то становилось муторно, когда все мысли Марюн диктовала работа.  
Отогнав, наконец, невовремя проснувшийся цинизм в сторону, Марюн стала рассматривать шпильки.  
Они были чудо как хороши. Цветы, венчавшие их, были воссозданы до мельчайшего лепестка. В золотистых чашечках виднелись жемчужины – Марюн не сомневалась, что они настоящие. Но сейчас ей стало не до оценки шпилек. Они привлекали ее как произведение искусства, как нечто редкое и изящное.

Марюн с сожалением подумала, что они ей не подойдут. Они не для ее темных, жестких волос, не для ее пристального и нередко тяжелого взгляда. Вот потому-то она и забросила их в дальний ящик. Неужели она думала, что шпильки выберутся и найдут себе подходящую владелицу сами? Марюн невесело рассмеялась. Шпильки могли бы стать чудесным подарком, только вот дарить их было некому. Ни одна из знакомых Марюн их бы не оценила. А образно перебрасывать их из ящика в ящик сейчас казалось кощунством.  
«Пусть лучше останутся у меня, – заключила Марюн. – Только перенесу их в спальню».  
Она перебирала шпильки осторожно, боясь их повредить. «На них и дышать страшно», – подумала Марюн, закрывая коробочку. Интересно, сколько напоминаний о беззаботном прошлом таится в ее квартире? За несколько лет грань между минувшим и настоящим стала почти незаметной. Настоящее ощутимо вело в восприятии мира Марюн. Хорошо это или плохо, она не задумывалась, просто принимала как данность.  
Настоящее и отвлекло ее от размышлений вместе с пронзительной трелью сотового.  
Поставив коробочку на подоконник, Марюн приняла вызов.  
Звонок принес хорошие новости: сделка, на которую она рассчитывала, подтверждалась. Марюн улыбнулась своему отражению в стекле.

На следующее утро она открыла глаза задолго до звонка будильника. Резко приподнялась на кровати, встряхнула головой. Сна как не бывало. Перед особо важными событиями Марюн спала мало, но ей этого хватало, как и сейчас.

Собираясь, она подумала, что в последнее время в ее жизни участились странные события. Предстоящая сделка была одним из них. Нельзя сказать, что у Марюн от волнения тряслись руки, но имя будущего владельца предлагаемой Марюн квартиры в прошлый раз сбило ее с толку. Хотя она быстро перестала придавать этому большое значение. Для Марюн был важным только успешный ход сделки. А уж какие причины сподвигли дочь мэра оставить отчий дом, ее не касалось.  
Личная жизнь других людей Марюн мало интересовала, и более-менее известных личностей это тоже касалось. Прессу Марюн читала избирательно, на «желтые» же издания обращала внимание только по делу. Сплетен она не любила.

Самым забавным было то, что на их первой встрече Марюн не сразу соотнесла имя «Сильвия Хардланд» с дочерью главы города. Возможно, это было и к лучшему, причем для обеих. Никаких посторонних мыслей, никаких размышлений о личности, никакой отвлекающей информации. Проще было сосредоточиться только на деле. Никаких предательских тщеславных мыслей, вроде «Да это сделка года! Тебе сказочно повезло!».

«Нет, – думала Марюн, стоя под душем. – Мне не повезло. Это просто моя работа».

Возможно, настоящим чудом и везением были найденные прошлым вечером шпильки. Вернувшиеся, пусть на миг, теплые воспоминания и чувства.

На встречу Марюн надела темные очки – солнце безжалостно слепило глаза прямо с утра. Через дымчатые стекла мир было воспринимать проще. Отражение, мелькнувшее в окне автомобиля, напомнило глянцевую обложку, отчего Марюн нервно усмехнулась. Мысли цеплялись за абсурдные вещи.  
Яблочный пирог соседки снизу, пригорающий через раз – наверно, зависящий от ее настроения. Желтые крышечки бутылок с кефиром вместо оранжевых, при том что сам кефир остался прежним. Явно сонный голос диктора на радио: Марюн даже улыбнулась тому, как забавно он звучал.  
Постоянно забываемые и обращающие на себя внимания в неожиданные моменты мелочи жизни.

До места Марюн добралась вовремя, прослушав за время пути половину музыкального блока: музыка шла фоном, ни одна строчка не осталась в памяти.  
Подходя к дому, Марюн все же ощутила волну беспокойства. Не сбавляя шага, она строго сказала себе, что нервничать незачем. Впрочем, эмоции улеглись, а посторонние образы остались. В общем, они стали куда бледнее и не отвлекали.

Сильвия подошла к дому в одно время с ней. Марюн приветливо поздоровалась, та ответила, кивнув. Марюн подумала, что им не хватало бы обменяться рукопожатиями. Получился бы ремейк кадра какого-нибудь рекламного ролика. Или фильма.  
Но с приходом прежнего владельца квартиры ненужные образы из сознания Марюн скрылись совсем.

Атмосфера во время подписания договора и передачи денег была напряженной. Воздух чуть ли не искрил. Чрезмерная сосредоточенность второй стороны в какой-то мере сделало происходящее похожим на сцену из кукольного спектакля. Словно над всем этим кто-то дергал их всех за ниточки. Подобное ощущение приходило к Марюн не в первый раз, но сейчас "декорации" были новыми.

Сильвия, казалось, не испытывала нервного напряжения вообще. Ее спокойствие было совершенно естественным. Марюн отметила, что она держится превосходно. У Сильвии можно было многому поучиться.

Сделка, впрочем, прошла гладко, хотя у Марюн возникало чувство, что за ними пристально следят. Не то, чтобы это ее нервировало, но ощущение казалось странным. Хотя Сильвия была необычным покупателем, так что все было возможно. Но, даже если и так, лишние нервы – верный способ все испортить.

Рука владельца квартиры чуть дрогнула при передаче ключей, и Марюн мысленно ему посочувствовала. Она сама оставалась беспристрастной. Лишь заметила, что пальцы Сильвии тоже дрогнули, словно новая квартира давала ей гораздо больше, чем должна была.

Этот момент почему-то показался Марюн крайне важным, и она сделала вид, что ничего не заметила.

Заключенная же сделка неожиданно воспринялась Марюн иначе, не так как раньше. Она порадовалась не за себя, не за свою работу, но за совершенно незнакомую ей Сильвию.

На ее глазах человек прикоснулся к своей мечте, и это было ценно.

«Не дай себя обмануть, – напомнила себе Марюн. – И плевать, что ты все раз двадцать проверила».

Она проверила еще раз. Вполне возможно, вторая сторона почти ненавидела Марюн за ее дотошность. И боялась влияния Сильвии. И того, кто стоял за Сильвией. Только Марюн привыкла к подобным взглядам в свой адрес. Кроме того, ей все больше казалось, что за Сильвией никто не стоял.

Когда они оказались на улице, дышать стало куда легче, несмотря на стремительно нагревающийся воздух.

Краем глаза Марюн заметила, как коротко выдохнула Сильвия. Она подумала, что сегодня ее глаза выцепляют гораздо больше деталей, чем обычно.

Гораздо более важных деталей, чем перемена крышечек.

«Надо будет купить свежего кефира, – подумала Марюн между прочим. – Когда я вернусь, его как раз привезут».

Напряжение Сильвии было слишком хорошо скрыто, но Марюн его заметила. И ей определенно понравилась ее манера держаться.

Хотя уже к вечеру особенное впечатление должно было поблекнуть, оставив только важность отсутствия жалоб. На что Марюн очень и очень надеялась.

Она искала подходящую квартиру несколько месяцев, сразу предупредив Сильвию, что дело будет нелегким. Искала, изо всех сил не привлекая постороннее внимание к сделке. Тщательно проверяла условия.

Исход пока показывал что им обеим повезло, но пока Марюн не обольщалась. Определенный процент, что что-то пойдет не так, все-таки был.

Солнце распалялось, и вокруг становилось все жарче. Марюн снова смотрела на мир сквозь темные очки, и такое видение ее заметно расслабляло. Снимало ее собственное напряжение.

Когда они отправились в квартиру, атмосфера заметно разрядилась. Марюн была начеку, но чувство неестественности происходящего заметно притупилось.

Ситуация почти забавляла Марюн. То ли комедия положений, то ли недошпионский недобоевик... Ну, по крайней мере, бывший владелец не воображал отряд наблюдателей в кустах.

Приобретенная Сильвией квартира была готова к перевозу новых вещей. Марюн вместе с Сильвией прошлась по комнатам, еще раз проверила проводку и краны. Судя по взгляду Сильвии, ее мнение о покупке не переменилось. Она была довольна квартирой, и по-прежнему хотела здесь жить.

Вполне могло быть и так, что через пару недель Сильвию бы что-то не устроило, но Марюн была настроена куда оптимистичней, чем обычно.

Сильвия вела себя так, словно давала понять - неожиданно больше Марюн, чем владельцу - что ее выбор верный. Не тщетно пыталась убедить себя, нет – она подтверждала искренность.

Марюн незаметно выдохнула почти с облегчением. Спустя немного времени сделку можно будет записать в удачные.

Напряжение в воздухе, наконец, развеялось совсем.

Когда пришло время уходить, Марюн была твердо уверена, что Сильвия не перезвонит с жалобой. Она мысленно пожелала ей удачно найти общий язык с квартирой и зажить спокойно. Предприимчивая сторона Марюн невзначай напомнила ей, что будет неплохо, если Сильвия обратится к ней за помощью еще, но она пока отмахнулась от этой мысли. Нечего гнаться за двумя зайцами.

Домой Марюн добралась уставшей, но без неприятного осадка на душе. Даже солнце не казалось таким жарким.

Перступив порог собственной квартиры, Марюн быстро сбросила туфли. Ноги устали, и голова после напряженного дня начинала болеть.

Душ привел Марюн в чувство. Стоя под теплой водой, она, закрыв глаза, медленно расслаблялась. В холодильнике ее дожидался кефир – она чудом не забыла его купить.  
Когда она вернулась в спальню, то взгляд ее упал на коробочку на ночном столике. Марюн улыбнулась – она вдруг поняла, к чьим волосам подошли бы шпильки. Мысль была невероятной – нельзя было просто встретиться с Сильвией, чтобы просто подарить ей их. Марюн посмеялась над собой. Придет же такое в голову. Она пожала плечами, отпуская эту мысль. Хотя ей все еще казалось, что череда странных событий началась в ее жизни не просто так.

***

Воскресное утро начиналось почти идеально. Марюн проснулась раньше обычного, но чувствовала себя вполне отдохнувшей. Удивительно после напряженной недели, когда она крутилась, как белка в колесе. Обычно в выходные Марюн вставала не раньше полудня. В этот раз все было иначе. Солнце еще не начало печь, шум машин плод окнами не оглушал до головной боли.

Марюн поднялась с постели, раздвинула шторы, впуская свет в комнату. Мирно начавшееся утро создало иллюзию того, что впереди как минимум несколько дней отдыха. Марюн чувствовала себя полной сил, что в выходные случалось не так уж и часто – бешеный ритм жизни давал о себе знать.

Со дня сделки с Сильвией Хардланд прошло две недели. За это время она не получила ни одной жалобы. Сильвию Марюн увидела мельком в новостях, но переключила канал – в репортаже не было ничего интересного. Марюн подумала о том, что ее собственная работа по-прежнему интересовала ее больше, чем связанные с нею люди. Даже Сильвия.  
Планов на эту субботу у Марюн не было. Как, впрочем, и у всего того, что касалось досуга. Дела на свободные дни находили ее сами. Все разрешалось само собой. Марюн, впрочем, не возражала.

Телефон, в отличие от остальных дней, блаженно молчал. Отсутствие навязчивой компании знакомых было плюсом. Шумным вечеринкам Марюн предпочитала покой. «Должно быть, я превращаюсь в старую зануду, - сказала она себе, открывая хлебницу. – Хотя до старости ой как далеко». Хлеб накануне она забыла купить, хотя оставшихся кусков хватало на гренки. «Заодно выберусь из дома, - решила Марюн. – Грех не воспользоваться такой погодой».

За завтраком она просматривала газеты, краем уха слушая радио. «Как будто живу лет на пятьдесят раньше. Никаких модных баров, социальных сетей для отдыха. Или вообще живу вне времени».

За продуктами Марюн отправилась пешком. «Надеюсь, не накуплю вдвое больше того, что смогу без проблем донести», – пронеслось в голове.

В выходные она становилась рассеянной и непунктуальной, списывая это на усталость. Становилась не-собой. Или слишком собой, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. В выходные ее посещало множество нелогичных идей, которые, впрочем, никогда не воплощались в жизнь. Думать о постороннем и нереальном – таков был вариант ее отдыха. Но с наступлением понедельника все возвращалось на круги своя.

Сейчас же была суббота, и Марюн окружал сонный, разморенный под летним солнцем город.  
Дома и витрины казались чередой разноцветных картинок, наподобие той, что украшала найденную недавно коробочку. «Когда я пропустила вход в кроличью нору?» - усмехнулась Марюн, открывая дверь булочной.  
Та встретила ее тишиной и прохладой. Никакой галдящей очереди. «Так не бывает. Или бывает крайне редко. Один шанс на миллион».

Забавно было чувствовать себя героиней старых книг. Или фильмов. Хотя подобное заблуждение было крайне опасным. Хорошо, что для развенчания иллюзий существовали понедельники. Иначе можно совсем потеряться в нереальности. В ощущении возможности невозможного.

Марюн расплатилась и вышла на улицу, прижимая к груди бумажный пакет со свежим хлебом. Хорошо вставать по утрам. Даже в выходные.  
На пути Марюн было еще несколько магазинчиков. Потом можно было заглянуть в парк, полюбоваться на пруд.  
«Сегодня я точно живу в другом мире. В другой жизни».

«В совсем другой жизни», – повторила Марюн, услышав рядом «Доброе утро».  
Сильвия Хардланд, собственной персоной, приветливо ей улыбнулась.

– Доброе утро, – произнесла Марюн, спросив себя, не слишком ли глупым кажется ее собственный голос.  
Плохо быть рассеянной и беззаботной. Даже в выходные.

– Спасибо вам за помощь, – сказала Сильвия.

Отчего-то Марюн показалось, что они живут совсем рядом и видятся каждый день.

«Спустись с небес на землю», – сказала она себе.

– Не за что, – ответила Марюн. – Надеюсь, вас устраивает квартира?

– Все в полном порядке, – Сильвия вновь улыбнулась. Несмотря на безукоризненно вежливый тон, ее ответ был искренним. Фальши в ее голосе не было ни капли. Марюн это понравилось.

«Не ляпни ей только про шпильки, – напомнила она себе. – Зачем кому-то знать о твоих странностях».

– Я, наверно, задерживаю вас, – извинилась Сильвия.

– Нисколько, – ответила Марюн, прежде чем подумать.

Сильвия взглянула на нее с интересом.

«Она проверяет меня. А я – ее. Какой абсурд. Но что поделать, специфика наших жизней».

– Расскажете мне о квартире? – спросила Марюн так, словно в ее любопытстве не было ничего особенного, хотя отдавала себе отчет, что ее интерес вовсе не был праздным.

«Где весь твой профессионализм? – укорила она себя. – Теряешь сноровку». И тут же поняла, что на сноровку ей на-пле-вать.

В тот день Марюн показалось, что Сильвия и выбранная ей квартира просто созданы друг для друга. Сейчас она хотела в этом убедиться.

– Она чудесна, – ответила Сильвия и неожиданно рассмеялась. – Понимаю, что это звучит банально, но это действительно так.

«Я и не сомневалась», – подумала Марюн.

– Рада это слышать. Мне сразу показалось, что она вам подойдет.

– Все время поисков того стоило.

Марюн показалось, что Сильвия делится с ней самым сокровенным.

«Не обольщайся, только не обольщайся. Не дай этому коварному утру сбить тебя с толку».

– Как ваши соседи? Не докучают?

– Нет. Никто не стоит у меня под дверью.

– Я только рада, – искренне ответила Марюн.

Конечно. Разве любой человек не заслуживает спокойной жизни?  
«Я дала ей ключ от мечты, а не пропуск в Ад».

– Я все же не буду вам мешать, – вновь сказала Сильвия.

« Ну как она умеет так улыбаться? – невольно подумала Марюн. – Абсолютно же неземное создание». И тут же мысленно дала себе затрещину.

– Вы меня не задержали, – ответила она. – Я рада была слышать, что у вас все в порядке. Но, если что, вы знаете мой телефон.

– Знаю, – кивнула Сильвия. – Еще раз спасибо.

Кивнув на прощание, она ушла, а Марюн показалось, что та просто исчезла в солнечном свете.

«Ты дура, – высказала себе Марюн. – Ты просто полная идиотка».

Она разозлилась сама на себя. За свою растерянность, за деревянные фразы.  
«Так ты растеряешь всех клиентов», – напомнила она себе.  
Но не в клиентах и возможных неудачах было дело. Марюн чувствовала себя так, словно столкнулась с существом из другого мира, и не смогла настроиться на его волну.  
Но, несмотря на это, настроение Марюн вовсе не было безнадежно испорчено. Мирный день продолжался. Просто мимолетная встреча с Сильвией дала понять, насколько сильно та ее зацепила.

***

В квартире Марюн водилось множество календарей. Большой настенный, перекидной нарабочем столе, россыпь мелких календариков – в бумажнике, книгах и ящиках. Она постоянно отмечала даты, тщательно составляла расписание на все случаи жизни. Календари помогали Марюн ориентироваться в пространстве. Да и отсчет дней до того или иного события помогал лучше концентрироваться.

Со дня их случайной встречи с Сильвией прошло еще две недели. Марюн вспоминала этот момент одновременно с теплом и недоумением: настолько это событие выбивалось из ее привычной жизни.

Но рабочему настрою она не мешало. Работа вообще была серьезной дамой; конкуренции она не терпела. Но выходные всецело принадлежали Марюн, той самой Марюн, которая любила спать до полудня. Власть работы на выходные не распространялась.

Только коробочка со шпильками по-прежнему лежала на ночном столике. Марюн видела ее в любой день недели. Она хотела было убрать ее, но решила, что это будет неправильно.

Выходные подкрались незаметно. Даже календари не помогли их отследить.  
Марюн снова проснулась поздно. Она встала не сразу, какое-то время нежась в постели. Можно было выйти из дома под вечер, когда жара начнет спадать.

Мысли снова разбредались в разные стороны, и ничто ее не волновало. После обеда – или, все-таки, позднего завтрака? – Марюн решила отправиться в парк. Жадные утки снова будут рады ее увидеть. Наблюдала Марюн за ними всегда с интересом.

Когда она устроилась на скамье, отламывая кусочки хлеба, выводок утят подплыл к берегу в числе первых. Утки так важно кричали, что Марюн улыбнулась – они напоминали ей некоторых людей.

– Какие забавные, – послышалось рядом.

Марюн подумала, что ей померещилось. Она едва не выронила хлеб их рук.

– Простите за беспокойство, – сказала Сильвия.

– Ничего, – выдохнула Марюн.

«Так не бывает».

– Садитесь, – кивнула она Сильвии.

Та не стала отказываться.

– Хотите их покормить? – Марюн кивнула на уток.

Сильвия удивленно взглянула на нее – совсем как тогда, – но кивнула.  
Марюн подумала, что, возможно, со своими странными предложениями, она сама сбивает Сильвию с толку.

«Что она обо мне думает?»

Впрочем, Марюн не стала сосредотачиваться на глупых вопросах.

Сильвия взяла у нее ломтики хлеба, принимаясь крошить их.

– Здесь хорошее место, – почему-то сказала Марюн.

– Раньше я редко до него добиралась, – призналась Сильвия.

– Вам здесь нравится?

– По вечерам тут спокойно.

– Самое шумное место – центр парка, – усмехнулась Марюн. – Хотя днем у этого пруда не посидишь в тишине.

– Утки многим нравятся, – улыбнулась Сильвия.

Она чуть подалась вперед, бросая хлеб в воду. Утки тотчас набросились на него.  
Марюн последовала его примеру.

«Вот только не говори, что сейчас тебя по-прежнему интересуют утки», – упрекнула она себя.  
Она отвела взгляд от Сильвии, разглядывая пруд. У кромки воды росли водяные лилии.  
Еще лучше.  
«Ты не на первом свидании, не зная, куда себя деть», эта мысль была совсем уж неожиданной.  
Неожиданное сравнение отрезвило Марюн. В самом деле, почему она начала переживать?  
Это просто ни к чему не обязывающая встреча. Тем не менее, эту мысль Марюн отогнала тоже – ей показалось, что она лжет сама себе.

– Приятно посидеть в тишине и прохладе, – негромко сказала Сильвия. – Спасибо за хлеб.

Марюн улыбнулась – несмотря на волнение, вполне свободно:

– Не за что.

Сильвия улыбнулась в ответ.

Марюн ничего не сказала, дабы не нарушать важность момента.

Сомнения и голос здравого смысла начали было вылезать на поверхность, но она затолкнула их поглубже.  
«Не каждый день в моей жизни происходит что-то настолько удивительное».  
Марюн смотрела то на уток, то на лилии, то на Сильвию. Ей показалась, что та хочет с ней поговорить, не важно, о чем; возможно, просто чем-то поделиться, как делятся с незнакомцами, но что-то ей не дает.

«Оковы наших будней, – мрачно заключила Марюн. – Наших привычек».

Но сама она молчала по другой причине: боялась разрушить момент.  
Сильвия вдруг повернулась к ней – должно быть, совершенно случайно.  
Марюн не стала отводить взгляд и делать постное лицо.

– В нашей жизни часто не хватает умиротворения, – сказала Сильвия. – Вот вы как думаете?

Марюн кивнула, не раздумывая.

– Мы любим взваливать на себя уйму дел. Потом не продохнешь, – она коротко, но невесело рассмеялась.

– Интересно, почему? – вдруг усмехнулась Сильвия.

– Не знаю, – честно ответила Марюн. – В силу привычки, должно быть. С самого рождения.

Сильвия не ответила, но Марюн почувствовала, что та молчаливо с ней соглашается.  
Марюн стало не по себе – так не хотелось омрачать мирный вечер.

– Не грустите, – сказала она, повернувшись к Сильвии. – Правда.

Сильвия задержала на ней взгляд. Марюн не могла понять, верит ли та ей или нет. В конце концов, никто не обязан верить словам незнакомого человека.  
Но Сильвия вдруг тряхнула головой и открыто улыбнулась, словно соглашаясь с Марюн.

– Нам так многого не хватает, – добавила она все же.

– Но мы всегда можем попробовать это найти, – сорвалось с губ Марюн.

Она тут же мысленно обругала себя за эту бестактную фразу, но Сильвия взглянула на нее с интересом.

– Думаете, получится?

Марюн искренне удивилась тому, как неожиданно они сошлись на одной волне. Совершенно незнакомые – работа не считается – люди.

И подумала, что это – здорово.

– А почему бы и нет? – улыбнулась она, бросая в пруд последний кусочек хлеба. Утки, как и ожидалось, подняли шум, а Сильвия рассмеялась.

Происходящее казалось по-прежнему нереальным, но вместе с тем – совершенно естественным.

– Хорошо, что мы сегодня встретились, – вдруг добавила Сильвия, и Марюн ощутила ее искреннюю радость.

«Только не ляпни какую-нибудь глупость, – успела сказать она себе, – только не ляпни. Все испортишь».

– Хорошо, – ответила Марюн.

Сильвия чуть склонила голову набок:

– Иногда мне кажется, что самые лучшие встречи – случайные.

Марюн неожиданно прищурилась, как заговорщица:

– Вся прелесть в их неожиданности.

Ни на одном свидании она не чувствовала себя так хорошо.

– Если бы у нас были бокалы, – сказала Сильвия, – мы бы выпили за случайные встречи.

Марюн подмигнула ей:

– Давайте представим, что они у нас есть.

Сильвия довольно кивнула:

– Давайте.

Они обе замолчали, не отвлекая друг друга от мыслей. В голове Марюн вновь носилась сотня глупых предположений, а она отмахивалась от них. Сильвия выглядела отдохнувшей и неподдельно счастливой.  
«Нам порой мало так надо, в этом мире вечных обязанностей, – подумала Марюн. – Случайные находки, случайные встречи, случайные совпадения».

– Мне пора, – спустя некоторое время сказала Сильвия. Марюн уловила, что та действительно сожалеет.

Марюн кивнула.

– Было приятно поговорить с вами, – ответила она. Это было самое малое, что Марюн могла ей сказать.

Сильвия вновь улыбнулась, вставая:

– Мне тоже.

Она развернулась и обошла скамейку. Марюн показалось, что она вновь исчезла, скрылась в вечерних тенях.  
Оставшись одна, Марюн оперлась о спинку скамьи, запрокинула голову, глядя в небо. О возможной новой встрече они с Сильвией не обмолвились ни словом. Марюн решила, что это правильно.

***

С наступлением понедельника жизнь Марюн вновь вступила в привычную колею. Телефон разрывался от звонков, расписание постоянно менялось. Даже солнце, как назло, пекло что есть сил. Марюн спала урывками, вздохнуть было некогда.  
Первые выходные она проспала, забыв обо всем на свете, но не жалела об этом. Ей нужно было набраться сил, взять передышку перед новой рабочей неделей.  
Следующая неделя оказалась не легче, но к бешеному ритму Марюн привыкла давно.  
Ей было не до совпадений, не до случайных встреч. О Сильвии Марюн думала очень редко.

Лишь однажды, выходя из спальни, она захватила с собой коробочку. Марюн положила ее в потайной карман сумки – чтобы предполагаемый подарок был всегда под рукой. На всякий случай.

Конечно, через пару дней Марюн забыла о ней. Она едва успевала отмечать даты, и почти не замечала, как новый месяц приближался к концу.

 

Она успела продать ряд квартир, побывать на четырех помолвках многочисленных родственников и снова увидеть Сильвию в новостях. Канал она переключила по привычке.

Постепенно бешеный ритм начал спадать, но к новой субботе Марюн ощущала себя выжатым лимоном.  
Весь день она провела дома, под кондиционером, плотно задернув шторы.  
Мысли медленно возвращались на свои места, Марюн понемногу начинала ощущать себя собой. Без бешеной гонки, борьбы, и правом на отдых.  
И даже ночь с субботы на воскресенье она проспала спокойно, хоть и без снов.

На следующее утро Марюн решила отправиться на прогулку. Тем более, и молоко, и хлеб закончились.  
«Ну, правильно, хватить киснуть», – подумала она, собираясь.

Купить продукты Марюн решила на обратном пути: она хотела как следует насладиться прогулкой. Она спустилась к набережной: в этом районе Марюн не была, казалось, целую вечность.  
От воды дул прохладный ветер. Марюн подошла ближе и оперлась на перила, рассматривая темную поверхность.  
Солнце сегодня даже не пекло голову, и дышать было куда легче.  
Марюн стояла долго, наблюдая за мелкими волнами. К ней постепенно возвращалось чувство беззаботности. Даже если оно было только иллюзией, редким глотком воздуха перед очередной рабочей неделей, Марюн была ему рада.

В голове вновь просыпались безрассудные мысли – Марюн успела по ним соскучиться.

Прохожих вокруг пока было мало, и ей никто не мешал.

Полупустая сумка качнулась, когда Марюн повернулась, чтобы уйти, и в ней что-то звякнуло. Марюн улыбнулась, когда вспомнила, что.  
Она была бы рада увидеть Сильвию снова, но понимала, что вряд ли так будет. Именно сегодня, в первый по-настоящему свободный день.  
Так не бывает.

Ей даже стало немного досадно, но Марюн посмеялась над собой.

«Не требуй слишком многого», – сказала она себе.

Уже хорошо, что наступил настоящий выходной, а не его подобие.

Досада вскоре забылась, а Марюн с головой окунулась в летнее воскресенье.

«Как мало нам иногда надо», – вновь подумала она, проходя по улицам, рассматривая витрины.

Марюн хотелось, чтобы этот день длился как можно дольше. Хотелось вобрать в себя его яркие краски, его почти безоблачное небо и ветер с набережной. Хотелось, наконец, отдохнуть.

А там, может быть, наступит день, когда…

– Какая удача, – в мягком голосе смешались удивление и радость. – Не зря мы говорили про случайные встречи, правда?

Марюн замерла.

«Так не бывает».

– Правда, – выдохнула она, не сводя глаз с Сильвии.

Что тогда говорила она сама? «Прелесть случайных встреч – в неожиданности?» Вот уж поистине так! Но тем сильнее была ее радость. Марюн даже и не думала ее скрывать.

– Хотите пройтись? – спросила она. – Если вы не торопитесь?

– Не откажусь, – улыбнулась Сильвия.

Марюн, услышав ее ответ, почему-то представила их обеих в старинных нарядах. Сильвии бы пошло пышное платье на кринолине.

«Только не улыбайся так глупо», – одернула себя она.

Но Сильвии, похоже, пришлась по душе ее улыбка.

Они шли вверх по улице, возвращаясь к набережной – Марюн сочла это место идеальным для вечерней прогулки.

Остановившись у парапета, обе пока молчали. Марюн слушала плеск волн, и думала о том, что здесь и сейчас можно загадать их новую встречу.

– Хорошее место, – сказала Сильвия, повернувшись к ней.

– Оно хорошо разгружает мысли, – улыбнулась Марюн. – Хорошо, в преддверии будней.

– Значит, можно приходить сюда по-чаще.

– Можно, – рассмеялась Марюн, – если договориться со своим расписанием.

– Вы тоже с ним не в ладах? – поинтересовалась Сильвия.

Марюн взмахнула рукой:

– Бывает.

Сильвия понимающе улыбнулась. Марюн показалось, что они обе разделили какую-то тайну.

На душе стало легко. Шпильки в коробочке звякнули.

– Хотите, покажу вам кое-что? – спросила Марюн. – Не бойтесь, я без злого умысла.

– Я заинтригована, – ответила Сильвия, чуть подавшись вперед.

Марюн осторожно извлекла коробочку на свет.

Взгляд Сильвии замер на узорной крышке.

Она ничего не сказала, но Марюн заметила ее восхищение.

Осторожно открыв крышку, она показала Сильвии шпильки.

– Как из сундука с сокровищами, – выдохнула та.

Марюн была польщена, от того, что ее находка понравилась Сильвии.

– Как знать, – подмигнула она.

Сильвия протянула руку:

– Можно?

– Конечно, – кивнула Марюн. – Я хочу подарить их вам.

Сильвия изумленно замерла.

– Безо всякого злого умысла, – призналась Марюн. – Они мои, куплены давным-давно. Но однажды я представила их на вас. Они для вас идеальны.

Ее объяснения звучали глупо, но Марюн не могла не рассказать.

Сильвия осторожно взяла одну шпильку, затаив дыхание. Марюн задержала дыхание тоже. Было что-то нереальное в том, как Сильвия рассматривает золотую лилию, как ее взгляд скользит по тонким лепесткам.

– Я люблю лилии, – тихо сказала Сильвия и плавно приколола шпильку к волосам.

Марюн не сводила с нее глаз.

– Случайные встречи, случайные подарки, – добавила Сильвия, прижимая к груди уже закрытую коробочку. – Настоящие выходные. Не это ли то, что мы ищем?

– Это, – кивнула Марюн. – И не только.

Сильвия смотрела на нее молча, только улыбалась, а потом шагнула ближе. Марюн не отступила назад.

– До новой случайной встречи? – негромко спросила Сильвия. – Или, может, разделите со мной ужин?

Марюн медленно выдохнула и кивнула:

– Разделю.


End file.
